Fugacious moiety
by BarriImaginitive
Summary: The academy of holy goddes of rome is a school where children polish their skill. all aiming to become a great hunter one day. Arthur kirkland,a magician with an additute, strives for greatness. But lurking in the dark might be more than he can take. gauken hetalia au, usuk, other pairings to be choosen as story develops. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A young man quickly stumbled through the halls. Looking back occasionally,sweat running from his brow down to his chin. His blonde hair swishing blue eyes determined, as he awaited the turn he was about to make.  
"do et now!" He exclaimed as he rolled to the floor with a what he believed was agility. a wave of electric thunderbolts, intertwining like wild birds let out of a as a result distorted scream was let out by what seemed to be just air.  
The skin that was once invisible to the naked eye now visible,it's true skin revealing It's horrific figure.A liner, it resembled a chameleon mixed with a monkey, layed of the floor boards in the empty school hallway. A young man dressed in a deep blue school uniform,nicely ironed. His red tie bit messy,and a bit of dirt on his blur checkered pants. Said young lad had eyebrows that simply where too big, on top of forest green eyes,and sandy blonde hair to seal the deal. He let out a smirked.  
"Well frog another one down."  
He turned to his companion who still resided on the wooden planks.  
"It appears so. Well seal it now. I ran and messed up my beautiful 'air just to catch zis demon!"  
"Oh cry me a river francis!" They both glared at each other bitterly.  
"Are you old women done fighting?" A voice asked.  
"Peter just seal the bloody thing."  
Peter proceeded to glare at our unnamed protagonist.  
The younger boy had light blonde hair,blue eyes and large eyebrows. He was wearing a uniform from the younger schools. A middle school one to be exact, it was marine blue and resembled a young sailor uniform. They did live on an island where harbors and captains could be found just about anywhere. he took out a simple green book,lined with silver at the cover. He flipped pages full of pictures of monsters and informations. Peter finally stopped at a blank page. To the right was a blank card,and left was blank. Cautiously he came closer to the monster.  
"In the name of the holy goddess rome,and of our holy mother goddess of the moon!" A green circle surrounded the monster. Swallowing it's body  
"I Seal you back into the demotion you came from!" A loud gust of wind ran through out the solemn school hall. Shattering windows.  
In a matter of seconds the creature was no longer there. Instead it was now in the previously white card. The monster now trapped.  
"Well done" The three boys turned their attention to see their principal clapping.  
"Oh mr. Vargas!" Our dear protagonist rushed up to meet the older gentleman.  
"Arthur, you and your team go back to the gym." Arthur,gave him a confident look and nodded. And soon the group ran out and headed to the school gym.

When they arrived through the doors a female voice over the intercom told of their arrival.  
"Group D's Magician, Arthur kirkland. Reaper,Francis,Bonnefoy. And sealer peter kirkland." They all smiled proudly.  
"Have passed defeating a liner, and are now back." The gymnasium was huge. it carried 26 tables each with 4 chairs. all alined according to letter. He spotted their new tittle written as a huge red 'D'. The building was partly empty, only 3 other groups resided  
"Figures, all these new teams are slow." Arthur stated as he headed to his team's assigned table.  
"Well aren't you humble." Francis let out a cheeky smirk.  
"Shut it."  
"I wonder who got A this year." Peter stated as he headed his view to the table with a big blue 'A'.  
A spectacled blonde,with azure eyes sat back talking to a girl with brown ponytails,tied by red ribbons. they both wore Red uniforms from a foreign looked like those kids you'd see in one of those beach magazines.  
"I'll check the board." Francis took out a tablet and turned it on. Peter snickered at the almost naked woman in the background.  
"You better bloody change that." Arthur said as he smacked peter's head away from such profanity.  
"It says here that team A is composed of a gunner,a water fairer, and the normal sealer. Alfred F. Jones, Victoria Sey, and Matthieu Williams. They all are from america. Matthieu is Canadian though."  
"You mean Matthew-"  
"Non it es Matthieu"  
"And what the bloody hell does the F stand for-"  
The sound loud laughter stopped him mid sentence.  
"It stands for freedom my friend" Arthur turned to the source,the tall blonde from the A table stood there smiling.  
"Well i dont think we need to introduce our self. It seems we already know each other names" Alfred reached out his hand to Arthur.  
"But lets not be uncivilized"  
Arthur looked at his hand hesitantly. His face was blinding. Almost like looking into the sun.  
"Indeed...Arthur kirkland."  
"Alfred F jones." Alfred smiled and gladly (and rather harshly) shook the brit's hand.  
"And i'm victoria sey." A young woman spoke up. Her playful brown eyes,and young smile was equally blinding as the american.  
"Well-"  
Arthur was stoped by a sudden push aside from Francis.  
"Nice to meet you madam ousel~" He smiled softly as he took her hand and kissed it.  
"My name is Francis Bonnefoy,Remember it because you-" A kick was delivered to the french Casanova. She let out a small giggle and smiled at both.  
"Pleasure!"  
"Didn't you have a third member?" At that very Moment came running a young boy hugging 3 cold drinks.  
"Alfred,Vicki!" He stopped next to the tall blonde. He smiled and gave one of each a drink.  
"Alfred your cold coffee, Victoria i got you mango with orange."  
"Thanks Mattie!" Alfred patted the young ones head.  
"That's very sweet thank you!" Victoria walked over to Matthew and gave him a quick ephemeral hug.  
"You must be Matthew."  
"Ah-yes." Arthur took a good look. He looked quite young. He was probably a 6th or 7th grader. He had shoulder long wavy blonde hair with a single curly strand. His eyes where so blue that they look violet,He framed then with some round thin glasses. Ah! He looked closer at Alfred. He had short honey blonde hair. Alfred also had a stubborn hair-but it was thicker and Was crescent-like framed His eyes which where azure. Like the sea when it's in calm w- wait. That was embarrassing. He cleared his throat.  
"I presume you two are some how related."  
"Not at all" Alfred laughed. Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"The teachers just assumed we were and put this little buddy with me."  
"You guys look very similar."  
Matthew hid behind Alfred a little.  
"Well this is my team. And yours?"  
"Ah right- this,"Arthur pointed to francis.  
"Is francis, he's a bearded goat from hell." francis waved.  
"Dont worry it doesnt hurt so much it's not ze first time he's said that."  
"And the little twat eating junk when i told him not to yet is my little brother,Peter." Peter sent a glare as he put the bag of crisps his brother had brought as a snack.  
"Well i'm hungry you jerk!"  
"I told you to wait until we got drinks!"  
"No!"  
"Dont back sass me you twat!"  
He was really irritating Arthur.  
"Well," Arthur turned his attention to Alfred.  
"Hope ta see ya in the finals."  
Bad grammar. He just butchered his precious language. Arthur gave him a glare as the laughing american set back to their seatings.  
"Group E has now arrived."  
Francis how many groups to go?  
" it goes all ze 'ay to 'Z' it seems."  
"Oh joy." He sighed sitting back on his chair.  
"Peter go get some bloody drinks. This is going to be long wait."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you guys for reading! This chapter is in background and setting stuff down. Not much romance. Just information to get it settled. If you do read. If you see any mistake please do say! I want to get better reviews are very loved and keep me motivated. :D

It truly felt like forever for Arthur. He and his team had waited hours for the other 22 groups to arrive. Eating, talking and mingling with the other through out Arthur's eyes would wander to the A table to see Alfred laughing or taking a short nap. At realization he would quickly move his gaze. God he wished he wasn't so awkward.

Arthur watched as the last team stepped through the gym's entrance. Everyone quietly waiting for the last announcement.

"Group z's ; swords man,Ludwig Beilschmidt, Archer, Kiku Honda, and sealer Velenciano Vargas. Have arrived and beat the last liner." Everyone started up a racket talking among each other as the last team made it to their table.

" To the teams who are still out in test field ; please make your way to the track field, the test is now over."

Arthur looked to his fellow members in disbelief.

"We made it! And best of all we're in top 5! I totally knew we could do it!" Peter said as he waved his arms in the air.

"Indeed! we've practice since middle school!" He looked to Francis who nodded back.

There are 7 Schools for demon hunters. One in a selected country in a each region. Arthur had attended the one in London east Europe. The school created about over 100 years ago. The school was a secondary 5 through 8 grade,and high school 9-12. They studied normal basic math as any other school. But of course they also took on what they needed training and learning about the second world. Only special people could see the creatures.

Every year when the it's the turn for the next generation, every freshman is given a admit test. Each held in a different island. If they pass the goal to find or defeat and seal one of the 26 monsters released. This monster more powerful than the ones they trained on back in middle school they move to the school of our holy goddess of Rome. In which they submit to training,and given missions to become one of the élite hunters. As for those teams who didn't. They go back to their school to study normal studies,and the they'll be off to have a job in between the unknowing society. Soon not being able to see the mythical creatures they once knew so well.

Only children who carry a special mark on their ankle,neck,shoulder, back or chest in the shape of one of the holy symbols. Some families refused to let their children go. The family received money for their absent people try to fake the sign,wanting to receive some of this fortune. But the signs could not be faked. The child would show the mark at the age of time one of the season stones was near the mark would glow.

The spring children would have the shape of a silver be flower. When met with a bloom stone, a bright yellow stone with a pink center,they glowed green.

Summer children would have a mark in the shape of the sun.

When presented with the Heat stone, and red stone with an orange center, it glowed blue.

As for the children of autumn, their sign was of an owl or rarely of the crow. When they its presented with a wind stone, orange with a yellow inside, the mark would glow red.

And the winter children, They carried the image of a Delphinium. Their signs glowed a white light when near the snow stone, the stone which had a beautiful violet exterior with a white interior.

The chatty gymnasium was silent at the moment the gymnasium doors opened once more.

The principal,Mr. Vargas, scanned the building his brown eyes making sure all tables where full.

"Hello," He smiled at the clearly anxious students.

"A couple of you may already know my identity, But to those who don't."

He walked towards the middle of the gymnasium slowly,but elegantly. The older gentleman straightened his white and grey pinstriped suit. All eyes where on him. He finally made it to the center in a graceful move.

"I'm Mr. Vargas, Principle of one of the 7 major regions. And from today on, Your headmaster." He smiled at the outbreak of whispers.

"Welcome to my school for extraordinary hunters!"

Mr. Vargas looked up.

"You all have passed the test, showing your potential to serve our holy mother of Rome,and goddess of the moon. Each of you will have the privilege to be trained on the road to become an Elite. At the end of 4 years you will all be tested to become an élite hunter. As for those who do not meet our requirements will go back to human civilization. I hope to see best out of your generation!"

A handful of the groups in the room cheered loudly while others stayed silent as if confident.

"I will see you on september 1st, a week from now,at our site in Rose grass island. We look forward to seeing you." With this he walked out leaving behind exited students who chatted excitedly amongst each other.

Arthur layer on his hotel bed,night had fallen over England as he patiently awaited for morning to come. "11:34 pm"

He looked over to his suitcase ,barely visible with only the moon light which crept in through the window. Tomorrow he would go and fulfill his dream.

He finally did it. Arthur child of the spring,with a silver bell sign on his top right ,after spending his middle school years with an obnoxious Frenchman for a partner,he finally was able to enter to his dream school. Which he patiently anticipated since the start of his freshman year of high school in the spring. To be called to take the test. All high school freshman took it after they received their his surprise, (at what he said was bad luck but never admitted he actually was happy about) peter his younger brother was his 3rd team member. Peter is an autumn child with a sign oh his lower left back. Each team member consisted of two Powers and a sealer. Sealers where kids who could seal a demon. Sealers where scarce. So when a child their whole first middle school year and distributed to by are only able to use sealing magic and in a very rare case verbal for the powers, they each had a destined powers which they choose from a room full of axes,swords,gun, to magic pocket watches,and hair pins. As silly as it sounded. As for Arthur, a certain red wood wand called his name. Literally. Once he choose it,he knew that was to be the destiny was to be a magician. He dreamed of being the best one at that. Arthur looked at his ceiling and smiled. Another look at the clock .

"11:42" he said softly. His anxiety not letting him shut his eyes. He stayed silent listening to the sounds of his brother's light breathing as he slept soundly. They'd spent the week training and really must have tiered him out. He turned to face the bed at his right. There the Frenchman slept. He smiled lightly.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was thankful to Francis. Francis though being an obnoxious,pompous, bastard that he was. Was a great partner. He wielded a scythe with elegance. Francis was a summer child,with a sign on his neck. The mark was hidden by his hair so it wasn't so noticeable.

Arthur closed his eyes once again. Slipping into slumber. With the image if team A. Making a last note.

Surpass them all. Each one of them.

Next chapter will be in a bit. I will post a team line up sheet if needed So people don't get confused. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

The day was finally here. Arthur tried not smile like an idiot as he watched the subway come to a stop.

"All student aboard. Everyone in!" Music to his ears.

He rushes into the train careful not to bump into others.

Peter followed behind griping on to his backpack and smiling.

Arthur looked around and spotted two spots.

"I call window seat!" Peter rushed by exited!

"Peter dont bloody run you'll tri-" Arthur felt a push and lunged quickly closed his eyes ready to hit the dirty subway floor.

"Woah there!" Arthur opened his eyes and stared at the ground. He turned to see the person who had saved his dignity. Alfred was holding him by the collar of his shirt with a smug look on his face.

"Alfred!" He heard his brother exclaim. The star eyed child looking at the blonde boy who saved his brother.

"ya better be careful."

"I-I know! Unhand me!" Alfred let go of his collar. Arthur scrambled and held his bag near his chest. Scowling he left to sit next to his younger brother.

"Don't i get a 'thank you?'"

Alfred said as he set his bags on the cabinets of the seat in front of them.

"Why are you seating here?"

"You're welcome." He replied With a smile.

"Alfred i saw your video on the Helen-Bots! You where amazing!" Peter shot up and looked over the seats to see Victoria looking back at him.

"You where cool too Victoria!"

She laughed sweetly.

"Thank you."

Alfred sat down next to her and popped out his phone.

"Where's Matthew?" Victoria stood up and looked around.

"He's sitting over there."

Alfred pointed to the seat across them. Matthew peeked out from behind a large bag.

"I think that bag is bigger than you matt."

"I have a worrisome mother..." He flushed and fumbled his fingers.

"Matthew!" Arthur jumped a bit and glared at his brother's sudden outburst.

"For the love of god peter. Inside voice please!"

"You sound like a grandma." Alfred laughed.

"Shut up wanker." He kicked the seat in front of him. God not even an hour and this guy was getting on his nerves! He thought he was so clever!

"That's not very cute."

"I rather not be cute,Alfred."

He kicked again. God this guy was sort of heavy. The seat was hard to kick. It barely even moved him.

"Anyways, can i see it? The key chain i mean." Arthur raised an eyebrow. Matthew scrambled and took out a polar bear key chain.

"Cool! Vicky you have one too right?" Victoria looked up from her phone and smiled. She pointed to her head. A blue dolphin with sapphire eyes adorned her hair.

"Woah! It was a hair clip?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Arthur why don't we have one?"

"A what?" Vicky peeked over the seat.

"He means a guardian."

Ah, some families with strong Heredity of power passed down to their children a charm that turned into an animal.

"I think Angus took it. It's an owl." He explained.

"Wah! That red-headed demon!"

Arthur smacked the unruly child on the arm who let out an 'oww!' And a scowl.

"Wait," Arthur looked up to see Alfred with a face of shock and fascination. Arthur mentally scowled.

"You mean Angus,as in Angus Kirkland? The one from the blue bounties?!" He asked his blue eyes wide in fascination. Vicky sprang up.

"No way! Angus is your brother?! Have you seen Mentira?" Mentira was his brother's owl guardian which belonged to his great-great grandfather. It was a ring in the shape of a great horned owl. He had created it back when he traveled to america.

"No way! Angus's brother is on here?" He a voice come from behind. A wave of whispers came from behind.

"Two of his brothers are!"

"I think that's why they are up so high,must be in the family."

Arthur looked down and made his hand into a fist.

"Arthur...dont get that get to you." Peter said putting his hand on his elder brother's back.

This wasn't had worked hard to get in. It wasn't in the family. He and peter had worked hard. Ever since they found out they get to posses powers. When peter had found he was a sealer he worked twice as hard.

All faded and put behind his brothers shadow.

"Your brother is cool and all," He looked up to see Alfred smiling down on him a soft smile on his face. Not that 'i think i'm clever' smile. But this honest smile that made Arthur's stomach flutter like A jolt of electricity.

"But i bet you can do some even awesomer stuff!" He let the made up word "awesomer" slide as he looked down and let a small smile flower on his face. The american teen sat back down.

"All please keep seat the train will not start moving." A voice over the overcome announced.

"All passengers please remember to take your belongings with you,and take note of children at you exit from the train."

Arthur pulled his bag from the floor and looked to see if peter was ready. The train's doors opened.

"Todos los pasajeros por favor de tomar sus pertenencias, y favor de quidar a los pequeños."

The Briton walked to the nearest exit with peter on trail. When he stepped outside his eyes lit up. The scenery was that of a romance movie. With fountains in the distance, Red,yellow,and orange trees falling softly on the ground. People walking up and down the clean subway station. It was like a dream.

"Look! The school!" Peter pointed out as he ran forwards.

There it was,the bell tower peeking out from behind the walls.

"Everyone to the gates please!"

Arthur took lead and headed to the gates.

"Where's Francis by the way." Peter asked him.

"Oh yeah i totally forgot he existed." The younger of the brits laughed. He was pretty proud of that one he had to admit.

"Zat hurts." Speak of the devil. The french boy said as he put his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"Where the blazing hell where you frog?" Francis smiled.

"Well i met up with this lovely young lady-"

"Never mind I don't want to hear it." He put his arm up to the frenchman's face. He really didn't really want to hear about the idiots pick up.

They stopped at the entrance to was about to be their home for about 4 years. A woman dressed in a black jacket and skirt. she has golden blonde hair held back. She looked like she has seen her years. A worn yet pretty face.

"Hello my name is ." Her face was straight and serious.

"You will be split in an orderly fashion. Please keep talking to a minimum."

She looked behind her at the three gates.

"All male powers on gate 1,Female powers gate 2,and all sealers please move to gate 3 and wait further instruction."

Arthur looked to his little brother he balanced on one foot like a kid. He was a kid. He smiled sadly.

"Now peter," he lowered himself to the young boy's eye level.

"Behave."

"Yes mom." Peter said as he rolled his eyes. And off he went to the third gate.

"Alright there are three floors to this dormitory 5 in each floor. Two boys each floor. Each randomly,we choose 10 of you and put you together according to alphabetical order." All 34 boys looked at the dorm supervisor. A blonde man who you usually see in old police movies. He wore blue sweat pants with matching blue shoes and jacket.

"Now my name is mister Russel. But you can call me rob." He said as his hands traveled to his sides.

"I will call you by room starting from bottom up."

Arthur crossed his fingers.

"Please herd give me an obnoxious person." He shut his eyes.

"Hey jones share some will ya?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward the call. He watched as Antonio, a spanish boy from his middle school class, shoved his hand into a bag of crisps Alfred was holding.

Jones... Shit! J comes before k. There was a possibility that.

His heart skipped a beat. Crap, this sunny kid you's usually see on magazines articles on pants was the last one he wanted as roommate. He made him feel strange. It pissed him off a bit. Sure he wasn't good with girls, but he wasn't gay. Maybe it's annoyance, just look at him, he's infuriating.

"Floor 3" so far he hast heard Alfred's name being called.

" Gilbert Beilschmidt and Lukas Bondevik , room 3-A."

No.

"Francis Bonefoy and Ivan Briganski , room 3-B"

Good luck frog.

"Antonio Carriedo and Kiku Honda , room 3-C"

"Kill me now."

"Alfred F Jones"

No. No.

"And Arthur Kirkland, room 3-D"

He had to force himself to not scream.

"Haha! Hear that Artie?"

Artie?

"We're roommates, Lucky right?"

No. No. It's a nightmare, he wants to wake up. Did he fall asleep on the sub? He wanted to wake up.

"Alright everyone to your rooms and make your self home. supper is at 8:00 sharp." exited the building. Everyone headed to their rooms.

"C'mon." Alfred said in a sing-song voice. Arthur still in disbelief looked at the door the supervisor has left in. He jumped at the feel of a hand around his wrist. He was forcibly towards the elevator.

"L-let go i can walk myself. I have feet!"

Boy his face was hot. Alfred let go and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah good, and here i thought you turned into a carrot." Alfred laughed and threw his bag on his shoulder and put his hands in his pant pockets. Arthur looked at his hand. The place where he touched tingling. Why was his heart racing? Ah maybe shock. Yeah. He could stand there and make millions of excuses and reasons why his stomach fluttered, and his face was hot.

His vision was blurry and everything took a while to calm down.

Ding.

The elevator doors opened. He walked fast towards to the destined room. But still able to look around. 2 rooms on the side,and one at the end. Left where 3-A and B, and on the Right where C and D. Their room was closer to the elevator. He turned the knob entered.

He was met with light brown wall paper, two beds with bedside tables. A closet and desk where provided as well. He walked over to the desk against the left side of the room. A simple wood desk,but sturdy.

"Oh, i'll take the right side then."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Oh yeah he was here too.

Alfred unceremoniously put his bag on the queen size bed and jumped on it. The room was big,but simple. A single window stood between the beds.

"Alfred, this is how it's going to be; you stay on your side, and i stay on mine. You aren't allowed to

touch anything-"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing my dear moiety!"

"Moiety?" Arthur crossed his arms looking at him perplexed at the fact he used a word that he didn't expect to be in his vocabulary.

"Y'know, like second half."

Arthur bit his lip. He didn't understand how he is herd to take that.

"Just stay on your bloody side."

He put his bag on his bed and started unpacking. Occasionally taking slight glimpses at the american.


End file.
